sca21fandomcom-20200214-history
Open CO2 comment 2008 - 2009
2009 December 19 *Failure at such a grand level means we have to act locally, Lord Hunt, visiting professor at Delft University and a former director general of the UK Meteorological Office, 19 December The Observer, 19 December 2009 "Experience also shows that local actions can only be truly effective if measurements of climate and environment are widely publicised as well as information about targets, and projections of emissions. Such transparency is needed about what is happening, what is planned and how every individual can be involved..." topic December 14 *Bonn Center for Local Climate Action and Reporting - carbonn - aims at facilitating the access of local governments to climate benchmarking instruments on a global scale. 14 December United Nations Environment Programme, 14 December 2009 December 13 *System change - not climate change: Mapping the People's Declaration from @Klimaforum09: http://bit.ly/4Wp54Q from Twitter December 9 Comment re Copenhagen, draft for posting to Project Dirt, WiserUK, Transition Towns Forum, UKGovWeb :Open national and local carbon accounts With news coverage of the Copenhagen climate summit there's more awareness of the necessary political dialogue between countries. What there's much less awareness of, including amonst the activist community, is the need for political dialogue, not just between countries but also, within countries. As with Copenhagen, this dialogue needs to be underpinned by data, and specifically data by place. If we're serious about carbon reduction, and if in the UK we're serious about getting anywhere near within our carbon budgets we need sufficient data, by place, that enough of us can have sufficient confidence in. Black box stuff won't do. Transparency is essential. More about open national and local carbon accounts on the Sustainable Community Action wiki http://sca21.wikia.com/wiki/Open_national_and_local_carbon_accounts * Climate change, Climate Sceptics and Open Data, Open Knowledge Foundation Blog, December 5 Open Knowledge Foundation Blog, December 5th, 2009 *"To be validated, knowledge must also be subject to the scrutiny of an extended community of citizens who have legitimate stakes in the significance of what is being claimed", Mike Hulme of UEA and Jerome Ravetz of Oxford Univeristy, 1 December news.bbc.co.uk, 1 December 2009 November 22 *"Transparency. Climate data needs to be publicly available and well documented. This includes metadata that explains how the data were treated and manipulated, what assumptions were made in assembling the data sets, and what data was omitted and why. This would seem to be an obvious and simple requirement, but the need for such transparency has only been voiced recently as the policy relevance of climate data has increased." Judy Curry, climate researcher, Nov 22 Climate Audit, Nov 22, 2009 topic June 12 Open national and local carbon accounts/Request and campaign June 10 Sir Tim Berners-Lee who led the creation of the World Wide Web, asked to help government drive the opening up of access to UK Government data in the web over the coming month, June 10 Number10.gov.uk, June 10, 2009 topic May 7 Government outline next steps in their Power of Information programme. Minister announces plans for an overhaul of Crown Copyright rules that will make it easier for citizens to re-use Government information. May 7 Cabinet Office, May 7, 2009 “They say information is power, but only distributed information is truly empowering. That's why the Office of Public Sector Information (OPSI) website has looked again at the restrictions of Crown Copyright, and now a licence will automatically be granted to anyone wanting to use the information rather than having to apply beforehand." Tom Watson MP topic April 7 With national and local carbon budgets likely to be announced or hinted at in the near future, perhaps a campaign to get Participatory carbon budgeting would be a more effective way to realise the aims of this plan? March 31 Thanks to all who contributed to our wide ranging discussion at the we20 Nesta challenge event. After considering a range of options to take the plan forward it seems best to focus on one key aspect, which is something like making a clear, simple and compelling case for Everyone who can help being able to help ... for which we need the data which will enable us to gather support toward a positive outcome in time for the Copenhagen (UNFCCC) conference in November. March 12 Engage society in the transition, International Scientific Congress on Climate Change, March 2009 University of Copenhagen, March 12 2009 February *Carbon dioxide emissions map released on Google Earth, February 19 news.uns.purdue.edu, February 19, 2009 2008 "People power can beat climate change", Lord David Puttnam, October 28 BBC News, October 28 topic, topic, forum References